Juda's Kiss
by IPutTheSassInAssassin
Summary: Moloch has a new purpose for Katrina, but in taking her from Abraham, he has broken their pact. With no other options, Death will side with the biblical Witnesses for a final act of revenge.


**Author's Note: Starts off during season 2, episode 7. Canon-divergent from then on.**

* * *

><p><em>"The boundaries which divide Life from Death are at best shadowy and vague. Who shall say where the one ends, and where the other begins?<em>_" _

_~Edgar Allen Poe_

Death, by its very definition, is inhuman, unsympathetic. Selfish in it's thievery of any and all forms of life. Careless to situation or reputation, immune to prayer or wish or any amount of pleading, any 'deal' or 'bargain'. It takes what it will and does not give back.

Ironic then, that Death was created by jealousy. That his existence was based upon a single wish for revenge upon a man who'd been dead since the Revolutionary War, that Death's weakness would be a red-haired woman to whom, once upon a time, he'd been betrothed.

Death. It's the one thing that bounds predator and prey; what rings an instinctual fear in even the strongest of living organisms. Ironic further then, that Death was bound in service under a demon. A spirit who wasn't bound to the looming threat of 'death', as all mortals are, and yet used it as a pawn in a far larger game.

How foolish of that spirit. Death could not die, but a spirit? Even a demon could not cheat Death, as he would learn.

One does not betray Death.

Revenge was the basis of Death's existence anyways, was it not?

* * *

><p><strong><em>2014<em>**

**_Sleepy Hollow Archives_**

"I still fail to see the point of this useless card game. Especially one purportedly 'against humanity'. And what, pray tell, is 'pixelated bukkake'?"

Abbie fought a grin, "Look it up. I'm not telling."

"I prefer to avoid unnecessary interaction with that... _machine _you call 'computer' as much as possible."

"Afraid your online girlfriend will come back?"

Ichabod shot her a rather stern look over his cards, "She is not my friend nor anything more. I am-"

"Married. I get it. How's that going by the way? You know, with her living with her ex-fiance and all."

"You do not need to remind me, Miss Mills, I'm fully aware of her current accommodations." Ichabod sighed, setting aside his cards, "As for our marriage... it's..."

He was interrupted by a loud, repetitive banging. Confused, both witnesses peered around the room, eyes snapping to the tunnel entrance when the banging resumed, more furiously. Withdrawing her gun, Abbie made her way to the door, followed by Ichabod with his crossbow, taking his place at her side. On a silent count to three, Abbie swung the door open, immediately raising her weapon.

"Woah! Abbie, it's just me." Andy said, hands raised.

Abbie lowered her gun and hissed, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I've come with a message."

"From who?" Ichabod asked, closely eyeing the undead cop. He was still torn whether to trust Andy or not, instinct leaning towards the latter. Andy _did _save him in the cell from the horseman, though, so perhaps his feeling would change.

Andy sighed, "Death. He wants to meet."

Ichabod reeled, "To take our heads? I think n-"

"It's about Katrina. If you don't meet him, Katrina could be harmed. Any location or time of your choosing."

Ichabod stilled at the mention of Katrina, a thousand questions running through his mind at once. What happened to Katrina? Was she alright? What was going on? Why did she not contact him?

"How can we be sure you're telling the truth?" Abbie said.

"Abbie, please. You know I wouldn't put you in harm's way purposely."

Ichabod stared at Abbie expectantly, nodding when she didn't say anything. The first waves of panic were setting in, his heart hammering a thousand miles a minute. If Katrina was in harm's way, he had to try and stop it. First, he had to figure out what happened to her and the Horseman had the answers.

Ichabod said, "We can meet him just before sunrise. It'll leave him no time before he's forced back into hiding."

"You're not going to let this go until I say yes, are you?" Abbie replied through gritted teeth.

"This is _Katrina_ we're discussing."

Abbie rolled her eyes and sighed heavily, "This is _beyond_ insane."

Ichabod turned to Andy, "We shall meet Death at the carriage-house just before sunrise.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the carriage-house to find no sign of the horseman. The witnesses sat outside in the brisk night air, saying nothing. Each had their respective weapons in their hands.<p>

All evening, communication between the two had been choppy and guarded. So unlike their usual light bantering and comforting heart-to-heart discussions. Ichabod decided he would not allow its continuance. If they were to be successful in their mission, communication was a necessity... and he may or may not have missed Abbie's teasing.

"I am aware this plan isn't exactly agreeable to you, Miss Mills, but I wish you'd trust me."

Abbie let out a long sigh,"It's the horseman I don't trust. The horseman _of death_. The same one whose supposedly going to bring about the apocalypse?"

Ichabod turned to her, "I understand your concern, Miss Mills, but-"

"You don't want Katrina hurt. I know. Let's just... get this over with."

Conversation lapsed back into silence, Ichabod feeling he'd gotten nowhere in his endeavor to restore their friendship.

Fortunately, it wasn't long after this that the horseman finally made his appearance. He came from the woods, each stride long and calculated. His undead necromancer followed close behind, akin to a dog with its master.

Immediately, Ichabod stood and rounded on the horseman, "What has happened to Katrina?"

When Death spoke, it was through Andy, "She has been... taken. By Moloch's order to an unknown destination for purposes hidden from me."

"You've been betrayed by your master, then? What a surprise!"

"Crane." Abbie warned, though Ichabod paid her little attention, overrun with growing anger.

Despite their situation, Ichabod was well aware of Abraham's love for Katrina. If she was to stay with him, even as a spy, the very least Abraham could have done was protect Katrina, but instead he let their worst enemy take her!

Death's knuckles were white around the handle of his axe, chest heaving, "I came to you not for ridicule, but for _help_."

"You've come to _us_ for _help_? My, what an act of utter desperation! Is Death feeling powerless?"

Not a second later, Ichabod found himself pinned against the wall, Death gripping his collar firmly, axe poised to strike. Abbie withdrew her pistol, aiming for the Horseman's arms but not yet taking the shot.

"Do not underestimate me, Ichabod. I can still just as easily be rid of you, but by Katrina's wish I do not harm you. I know you wouldn't want _her_ harmed either. We need each other if we wish to save her from Moloch."

"Point made. Now unhand me so we may discuss this properly."

They remained like such for several moments before the horseman released Ichabod and took several steps backward. The Witness straightened his coat, fixing his collar, "How can we trust you? All you've done thus far is wreck havoc and kill innocent people! As soon as we save Katrina, how can we be sure you won't just take her and kill us in the process?"

"All I care about is Katrina's safety. There is nowhere I can take her that Moloch won't find her. She'd be... safer with you. I merely want her free of the demon's clutches."

"If you care for her safety why did you not protect her from Moloch?"

"I_ tried_, Ichabod! I was overrun! Moloch knows my weaknesses, how to exploit them. That's why I came to _you._"

Ichabod sighed, still seething. Yet now the feeling was more frustration than anger towards Death. Ichabod could see the logic in the man's choice to ally.

Before he could say as much, Abbie cut in, "Crane, a word?"

Ichabod nodded, quickly following Abbie away, out of earshot of their 'visitors'. Neither Death nor necromancer followed.

"I still don't trust him, Crane."

"Abbie, consider this; he is disobeying direct orders from Moloch _himself_. Moloch won't tolerate such disobedience lightly."

"What are you saying?" Abbie could already guess where this was going... but the thought was just so crazy she had to hear it aloud.

"I'm saying... Moloch has become an enemy of Death. If we make an ally of the Horseman... his power would be an immeasurable advantage in the war."

Abbie couldn't deny the truth in Ichabod's words. He had a point. _If _this plan worked, which Abbie still had plenty of reservations towards, the horseman could just be the turning point that won them the war. She had to face it; they really needed all the strength and allies they could muster.

With a heavy sigh Abbie said, "Fine."

Even so, this monster killed Corbin. The one man Abbie could trust and confide in. Even if their alliance with the horseman worked, it was only temporary... afterwards she would get her revenge for Corbin, ally or not. The Horseman of Death was a beast, nothing more and he needed to be _stopped_. This was something Ichabod needed to realize, that the horseman was _not_ the man he once knew. Perhaps not now, but eventually. She would see to that.


End file.
